The Calm
by Draiq
Summary: Charles could no more leave his friend than he could stop breathing. Seventh drabble in the series 'Two Minds As One'.


Okay, part seven is here!

**Disclaimer:** Definitely still not mine.

**88888988888**

**Two Minds As One – Part Seven**

_**The Calm**_

'He's going to start world war three single handed!'

'We have to do something!'

'Like what? We're moving out.'

Charles' head snapped back to the man beside him, 'You can't!

Looking out across the open grounds he could only grit his teeth against the sudden wave of hate, of anger that swept back to him from his friend. Running across the green grass Erik was like rage incarnate, sweeping men aside with brutal violence as he coiled them in wire, threw them to the ground and clubbed them with their own weapons.

He was like a man transformed, all of him that had been Erik simply swept away on the tide of raw emotion that drove him.

Shaking his head Charles fought the emotions down, 'I'm sorry, I can't leave him!'

Running down to the men caught up in the wires he hissed, 'For God's sake Erik!' He whispered a few quick words, urging the man into sleep, before sprinting for the mansion.

Within the walls Erik had changed again, Charles could feel it. He was another kind of entity now, another being. His run across the green seemed to have cleared Erik's mind, his fierce and startling emotions swelling down to a cold, dead rage that had Charles' breath catching in his throat.

Erik was calm now, deadly and decided on his course of action.

Swearing to himself Charles ran, charging into the building, finally catching up with Erik just as they both burst through the final door.

Charles' eyes swept the room, his swift mind quickly filling him in on what was going on. 'Nice trick' he said quietly, meeting the woman's eyes.

On the bed the old man was muttering something, and quickly drew a gun. Before he could even formulate the thought to pull the trigger, Charles shut it down with a firm 'Go to sleep.' He really didn't have time to take things lightly right now.

The girl stood, whole body instantly becoming diamond. Setting his sights on her, Charles tried to read her, but all he seemed to get was painful feedback that burst between his ears and stung his eyes.

'You can stop trying sweetie, you're never going to get anything from me while I'm like this.'

There was silence for a second, before she burst into action, running for the gap between them. Quick as a flash Erik and Charles were up, each of them gripping her by an arm and slamming her back against the end of bed in perfect unison, where the metal bent and curled around her arms, holding her in place

'Well then you can just tell us. Where's Shaw?'

Charles looked to his friend briefly, worried at the thick waves of anger still seeping from him. Suddenly the woman was chocking, and the swirling tide around Erik was drawing in, becoming more concrete and firm as he pulled his anger in; manipulated it into the metal.

'Erik.' Charles breathed, afraid to speak too loud in case he triggered something.

He could only watch as the metal curled slowly tighter around her diamond frame, slowly crushing the life from her. 'Erik, that's enough.'

Beside him Erik's face was drawn with emotion as he watch the woman slowly choke, reflexively pulling the metal tighter. Charles could stop him, could break him away with one clear though, could control him and mould him back down into some semblance of himself after the break, but he would not. He had to believe that there was good in the man stood beside him.

'Erik, that's enough!' His voice came out harsh and commanding, a tone he was unaware he possessed.

Slowly Charles felt something in Erik change. Suddenly there was a release, as though a switch had been flicked, and all of the pent up emotion was flooding from his tall frame faster than he had drawn it to him.

Charles sighed with relief, though he noticed with concern that the man now stood beside him seemed somehow shrunken, and held about him a sense of loss that Charles could no more recognise than he could explain.

'All yours.' Erik waved dismissively, 'She won't be shifting into diamond form again, and if she does, just give her a gentle tap.'

Charles sighed and lent towards her, his mind buzzing with the reality of what he had just witnessed, and with the true depth of his friend's torture.

**88888988888**

Well there ya go!

I should clarify, I never expected to end up writing so many of these! So in hindsight it was a very foolish thing for me to post them all separately, but I suppose what's done is done. I'm sorry you all have to go searching to find each part! T.T

_You've come this far, is it really that hard to push the button?_


End file.
